Saga 3 Episode 2: Down in the Big Easy
Particapates GoddessTahira5.jpg|Tahira Mercy-thompson,-tome-2---les-liens-du-sang-1001492.jpg|Cheyenne Sanguine.jpg|Lulu - Lunar Witch Vivian.jpg|Ula - Tahira's Wolf Soul dark09.jpg|Draven warriors-redhead-girl-breast-hair-fantasy-girls-wallpaper-1.jpg|Colleen Down on the Bayou ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCRU5dl8lSE )Tahira would've emerge out into the heat of the hot southern sun, dressed in nothing more than a bra and pair of daisy duke short that seemed to show of not only the possibilities of those hips of hers baring children but lush fullness of her ass cheeks as places one jeweled sandal foot in front of the other. Her silver mane which was now almost at her ankles in length pulled up into the highest of ponytails possible to keep it from being stepped on by the pretty little wolfblood as her golden eyes look around and the camp they had been welcomed to be apart of for the better half of two months. The young alpha's gaze was of course greeted by two elders who gave her a curt nod of their heads as they went about their daily task of chopping fire wood, before catching the eyes of several others who greeted her by name which caused her to do the same raising her right hand upwards to give them a wave. Tah continuing to make her way out from the hut she'd been given to occupy into the direct light of the sun which from what she could tell went she looked upon it that it was just barely 11 in afternoon. “Damn and its already a scorcher.” she swore some what wishing that she had listened to Jessica and at least brought a hat with her on what she thought would've been just a few weeks journey but in fact had been over five months in search of something that for weeks after the war with warlocks had ended Tah herself was missing, her mind slowly recalling the events that followed as made her way down an old beating down path. New Year had come and gone.... she'd for days now had been combing the wastelands of the battlefield in Old New York looking for something only to discover that whatever it was, wasn't even there to being with. At least she didn't think it was. Afterwards things....just seemed to go back to normal, the warlocks retreated to whence they came, most returning back to Zanzibar Stone where the cat was let outta the bag about her to Corxin who dismissed those closest to her as a final parting gift to his now former pupil, Kin assumed his place as one of the heads over the Order of the Moon in the wake of Linkon's death at the hands of Katon, and another discovery was made.....she was now an Alpha ranking wolf which of course literally blew her mind considering she hadn't a clue when or where this had occurred. Either way this was seemingly good news to everyone as they'd suffered the most in their losses and needed as many alpha old and new as they could get in order to rebuild. A task mind you that was easily said than done in between her and Thabin's bounty hunting business and her own history lessons with the Luna and her coven of witches to discover everything their was about Okami, his sons, and those that came after them. Yet she managed, she even made time enough in her busy schedule to train Cheyenne who Lucretia informed her would be the best candidate to become her beta given the hot hotheadedness of Draven's own nature. To which she had been right on of course much to Dre's disappointment. As to the feelings she had well....they did go away and though try as she may to ignore it Tahira soon found that she could no longer do so, prompting the 27 year tell those of her family....no her pack that they would be leaving Kasaihana for a road trip into the wilds of the Skylands. An ideal that had with it much merit since an alpha does know when their pack is becoming restless or stifled having been in a place for much too long. Morgiana opting to go with the trio while Thabin stayed back to handle the matters with both Cheyenne's shop and their own guns for hire service. Leaving the rest of the pack free to roam the lands for the better half of the New Year until about early March following an notion that even Tahira herself couldn't explain. Their journey taking them into the heart of several Midwest states and even further south than even Tahira herself had ever gone. Through states like Tennessee, Georgia, and Mississippi, until at at last they found themselves in what was known as the supernatural capital of the South. Yup you guessed it! Louisiana birth place of jazz, rhythm and the blues but also home to largest supernatural community the world has ever known. It would be here in the hot heated, alligator infested swamps of the bayou that Tahira would begin find a piece of the missing link, that had been taken from her so abruptly after spending so long to discover it but that was not the only thing she was to find either upon entering The Crescent City of what was once New Orleans and setting up camp. Apparently there was still some remnants of a past that someone now lost to her hadn't told her about, and by this I mean other wolfbloods petite. Rogue ones at that, that didn't take too kindly to outsiders being in their territory yet alone and an alpha of Tahira's caliber walking the streets like she owned the place. A fact that was made fully known to her, Chey, and the others as the other attacks were subtle whilst on a hunt on the first full moon during the month of April. To say that these wolfbloods were push overs would be under estimating them altogether as they had a strength that in honestly might have placed Tahira's own in dead last if it weren't for.....then sudden surge of energy....much darker that her own expelling itself out from her body. A power that the Lucinda and the other witches had warned Cheyenne and Draven might show itself as a result of an event that happened prior to the battle in Old New York, an event that Chey herself had been near when it in fact happened, and to proceed with caution as it was most unpredictable. Of which they were right about, not only was Tah a far cry from her normal self but feral almost wild when in the throws of its control as killing came without a conscious to her. It was only when one of the rouges stepped forward having what appeared to have the same power dark power as the alpha female, and challenge her. The fight between the two wolfbloods turning dire and bloody to say the very least or at least this is what Tah was told by the others as the rouge proved to the young alpha that there was still much about just what she was becoming that she in truth didn't really know. Not that it could be explained by anyone except the one who'd passed it along to begin with. For almost a week she would remain incapacitated due her injuries, two of those day during it she finally awoke in the cabin of rouge wolfbloods healer, Shari with Chey by her side in addition to Colleen Banks (http://cdn.paper4pc.com/images/warriors-redhead-girl-breast-hair-fantasy-girls-wallpaper-1.jpg ---> what she looks like ), the wolfblood who'd beaten Tahira in battle, Draven and Morgiana. Of course the sight of her, seemed to trigger both the alpha's pride and anger towards the girl but not as much as Shari's words that it was she who had called her to her hut, as believed the story that the 36 year old red head was about tell might have some relevance to the alpha and her companions. Tahira honestly not wanting to hear anything that she might have to say unless it involved an apology for the way she and the others attacked them, allowed the woman to speak none less as she tried to keep her battered ego in check while having her wounds tended to. “Dis story I'm gone tell dates back over a hundred years to the time when the French called New 'Orleans theirs, according to the legend it say that the original natives of this land were skin walkers, men who could change into beast or wolfbloods as your friend here told me you call'em. Any way the story goes that a chile not of their blood ran among them even was adopted into their ranks. He lived happily with them until the day the french got greedy much like they English brothers, started a war with the natives in what be now the ruins of the Quarter. Many died some even turned against their own for it, the chile's tribe were decimated but not 'fore his 'mother' gave him the dark kiss that made him what he soon become.” Colleen explained, her heavy Creole accent making itself know as she when on weaving her story. Tah finding interest in the tale some what as she could have sworn she had heard something similar from somebody before yet for the life of her she couldn't recall who or when she was told such an outlandish tale causing her shrug it off without so much as another thought. “So he was bitten and made into a wolfblood?” Draven asked, his blue gaze shifting towards Cheyenne who used her own mental control to confirm to the Delta that this was the story that Tahira had told her in regards to Walter, the night they'd mated with one another. “Oui, mon chere dat exactly what happened!” Colleen replied. To which Draven groaned remembering his encounter with the elder wolfblood the day after Tahira was poisoned by a warlock, “Terrific...go on...” “After dat the chile went feral, killed all and even eating the flesh and organs of them that he slay. Which the story stay made him powerful but wicked in the da eyes of the Father God and the Mother Moon.” “A gorge wolf.” Cheyenne's gaze would've shifted to Tahira, the alpha eyes being on the woman who spoke as it would be she who interrupted her this time around, “Mother Moon, Father God? You mean Okami and Junsei actually conversed about punishing this person? Heh I knew it that sly old devil never did get over his first crush.” she chuckled rather amused at the ideal in which this tale was implying. “Well dat what the story seem to say now, dunno just how true it be doe.” “This also true...please continue.” Colleen nodded her head, “Like I say the Gods be angry with the chile and send one of they own to punish him for wickedness, now some say the one they sent killed him, while others say he was shown mercy either way those that he shared his horrible power wit were left to walked the Earth destroyed and alone.” the woman getting up from where she sat and walking over towards Tah with ease. “I be one of the last of dem that be cursed by de one known as Lupis Dominus or so me taught. It seem you done up caught yourself a brush with death cher and de only way you gonna live is me help.” Upon hearing these words fall from Colleen's lips, the whole house went into an uproar as questions were tossed to the right and left. The silver haired she-wolf finally letting out a wild growl of “Shut up!” at all them once she'd had enough of everyone trying to either talk over another or screaming. The whole room falling silent as the alpha began to make motions in order to get up from the bed she was in despite the wounds she had been giving still trying to heal themselves. Her golden eyes remaining on the stray wolfblood female who'd given them to her in the first place, trying to find some indication that she was up to any foul play yet through all of the senses she given one of her standing she found none prompting Tah to believe that she meant them all no harm. Though some parts of her told her that the power she now possessed wasn't as bad as the others were lead to believe but she knew that she wouldn't be able to find out without if it was or not...not without the proper training at least and one that note Tahira took Colleen's hands into her own holding them with care which really in truth did surprise the others before going on to ask. “What do you want me to do?” And it would be with these words having fallen from her lips a training more grueling than what the Warlocks threw at Tah did begin. Each day starting out with what began as the previous day's lesson only to become a new one by day's end as strength and endurance wouldn't be enough for her to survive each challenge she would also have to come to trust and rely more so on her skill, prowless, and cunning of being a wolfblood than using the powers of her chi, instead. One could even say that Tahira had to finally come to terms that the Nomack Princess of Asai, her human self that is was in fact truly dead...and there was only her, the wolfblood that had been created in her place by Kin Tasanagi instead through doing so. A fact like so many things throughout her training that permitted her to take the dark power that was awakening itself inside of her and make it her bitch, bringing with it changes in both her dire wolf and lycan forms, as her silver white fur was now streak with a frost blue and she was much larger in stature too. One other change also occurred as well Tahira was able to awaken an ability granted so few known as protected senses, which would allow her to choose any one of the five known senses that wolves have if they come under attack by an opponent and by using the mental energies of her mind enable her to put up a barrier shielding it from whatever is being use to assault it thus permitting her to fight on but if more than one sense is attacked then the draw back of having to pick which one takes on higher priority to her. All in all the young alpha was becoming stronger....not just physically but mentally as well. Living amongst the rouge wolfbloods and hearing their tales of how their packs or alpha's treated them made her realize that Luna's words regarding Linkon and his wariness of outsiders were facts based on experiences....experiences she came to know as came to know and see the hatred of others at its finest from humans and wolfbloods alike....battling and fighting against them with the rouges in defense of their right live in peace in the wilderness, nay their territory. As they were wolfbloods after all. Return to Kasaihana at Once...the Rise of Dark Luthor! These events were something that one so soft hearted and kind as Tah would allow to become ingrained in her mind and heart making her stronger, and a little less trusting too but oddly enough some claimed that these attributes would make her a good alpha to lead them too considering she and the others had done so much already to help them since having being brought into their mist by helping them form their ranks, scouting parties, warriors and even hunting group. Of course her training with Colleen still continued through all of this...in fact even when the student surpasses the teacher when do they ever stop learning? The silver hair beauty thought, allowing her mind to return to the present whilst strolling down the path towards a massive incline of magnolia trees perched on the banks near the ruins of an old plantation house that was said to haunted by the ghosts where the red head olive skinned beauty stood aloof with her tresses swaying the hot afternoon breeze, wearing a simple halter top, beat up sneakers, and dust covered capris. “May we oui cher you sho'll picked the wrong day to sleep in.” Colleen said placing her delicate dainty hand onto her slender looking hips. “Pfft tell me about it, the heat alone was enough to boil me alive in bed...and I was buck ass naked lol.” she cracked, Colleen starting to laugh before staying, “Dat about do it to ya, so shall we get this how say show on the road.” ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_1dLfupml8 ) Her emerald hues narrowing at the younger girl's with ease. Tahira replying with a “Let's.” smirking before taking off in the direction of the older female at alarming speeds, Colleen doing the same as fight between the female wolfbloods got under way. (What the Fight Looked like) Both giving it their all, pushing one another to their limits and even shifting in and out of their various forms to take shots at one another through biting and clawing. The fight lasting what seemed like mere seconds to them really was in truth several hours as the afternoon sun began to show signs of its evening downfall just as a woman with porcelain skin and sea green hair, arrived through a portal via teleportation spell made of the Lunar Witches own magic in the heart of the camp. She herself being one of them, the Sea Witch known as Lulu who quickly made her case before the wolfbloods present before they could get feral, then asking as to where abouts of the young alpha to which she was so kindly pointed in the direction of by none other that Draven and running off in it as fast as her feet would allow her to. By this point this point in the game the battle between the two was reaching its climax...and both were looking the worst for wear with battle scars for days over half of their bodies bleeding, their clothes completely shredded with some pieces barely hanging on by a thread, and hair thanks to heat, sweat, and humidity that was in air that now clung to ever aspect of their faces and frame. Yet and still anyone who was a skilled fighter could tell that these two were having the time of their lives despite exhaustion that they both felt. I can feel it...its the same as it was those first two times. Tahira thought remembering the same surge of wild yet bridled power she felt when Mike awoke as the Wolf Prophet and when she faced down everyone in the pack the very first time even Colleen. The older female suddenly bring forth a second wave of strength that Tah didn't even know of which caused her body to glow almost in the same manner in which one would if they were to use chi of any sorts (but its not chi folks). “ITS TIME TO END THIS, TAHIRA!” the red head would declare jumping up into the air as high as she could before thrusting her body downwards in the same manner as missile would its target feet first. Her aim being strike at the younger wolfblood's gut with the full impact and drop of both feet into it, to which she was successfully able to land. Tahira doing her best to stay grounded to the earth and upright as the impact would've sent her flying several sets back ( 1:07- ) her body really feeling the pain of that blow as the witch Luna heard all of the commotion while coming up on them in the groove. Colleen doing several backwards flips to gain enough space between them before raising her left arm upwards bent at the elbow and charging in Tahira's general direction, aiming at the girls sternum. “This is it!!” Tah heard her say only to have the voice of another female reverberate itself out from her person retort. “Tch I don't think so.” The alpha wolf lifting her head up in one swift graceful motion to reveal, eyes that were of a glowing sky blue color as a force of energy the likes none has ever knows suddenly would dispel itself out from the her mind towards Colleen's general direction, sending the woman flying back first into the trunk of the largest magnolia tree in the groove literally embedding her entire body into it. “Strong, too strong.” fell from Colleen's lips the moment she found herself swept off her feet. At that very same moment that Colleen was carried away by the force of blue aura that was emitting itself from Tahira's body, Lulu found herself entering the heart of the groove only to become a witness to the awakening of another wolf soul! Something to which the Alphas of the Order were all hoping for in wake of their arch enemies arrival. “Inconceivable! ” the witch exclaimed immediately calling upon her magic to shield her from its from its force as the other wolfblood she saw was savagely slammed into to makings of the 200 year or so tree trunk. The foreshadowing of another female wolfblood with the same silver white hair as Tah yet with alabaster colored skin stood behind her reincarnation for just long enough for Lulu catch sight of her as the witch with her own vast powers would have been able to discern on her own just which of the Knights who served the Four Kings that she was before vanishing back inside of her vessel. Her power subsiding not long afterwards. “That was Lady Ula.....the Knight of Violence, Horror, Grievances, Consequences, and Punishment. She is Tahira's wolf soul?” The notion that someone as kind hearted as Tahira being the vessel of one who legends say was a malevolent being rather perplexing the sea witch quite a bit. And even though she knew it was not her place to question the will of Junsei, she couldn't help but wonder just what the White Moon Goddess was thinking her eyes never once leaving the alpha as she lowered the magical barrier, thus making her presence known to the both of them. Tahira coming up to the Lunar Witch once she was completely freed from Ula's hold, as wasn't expecting any visitors at least not from Kasaihana anytime soon. Hell only one person knew where she was right now and Thabin snitched to no one. Which could only mean.... Lulu: “I have been sent by the Alpha of all Wolfbloods to brings you back to Kasaihana, as it turns out the Madd Dog we saw wasn't Madd Dog at all.” Tahira: “Say what?! Then just who the hell was that, that sent all to our doom out there in Old New York huh, Casper the psycho-sadistic ghost!” Lulu: “No worst much worst....Dark Luthor.” the witch immediately reach her hand out towards Tah's and latching onto it as the urgency of the matter was more dire that any could've imagined. Tahira could yet again feel the same frigate chill she had gotten when Linkon had spoken of Dark Luthor to her, Mike, and Cho the very night that the war happened. The image of the man with a pale face and heartless expression that had been so carefully laid into the Book of Wolves by the hands of the Blue Maiden revealing itself in her mind's eye right in sync with the words “Shape shifter” and “Sorcerer” causing her to realize the final key in that puzzle that hadn't sat well with her since enter that fight five months ago just as Colleen approached the two from the right some what slightly healed from the fight just in time to hear the name that all wolfbloods fear and loathe and Lulu grabbed her hand. Lulu: “We must get back to Kasaihana immediately before...” “Dark Luthor?” Colleen asked interrupting the witch, the color near about draining out of her face as she spoke the name of the Wolfbloods equivalent to the human children's boogieman. “He be here, in dis world?!” Lulu: “Yes, wait you've heard of him?” Colleen: “There ain't a wolf alive dat ain't heard that ones story and if wut you say be true bout him being in dis world 'gain, Iz coming witcha petit yous gonna needs all the help you can get fighting dat monster.” Colleen placing her own hand in on top of Lulu and Tahira's. Lulu: “Then its settled....gather all those who are strong and brave in your numbers that wish to stand with you, Tahira to face this challenge and meet me in the heart of the French Quarter just a bit after sunset. As it will take time for me gather the necessary power needed to teleport all of us back to Kasaihana.” Tahira would nod her head as Lulu would take off in the opposing direction, to get was needed to make the journey back to the city. Leaving her to tie up any and all loose ends back the camp, the command over things switching over to Cole being fourth in line as far as rank since Cheyenne was going. This in addition to Colleen, Draven, and Morgiana. The entire pack gathering in the heart of the quarter to say their goodbyes to everyone as Lulu conjure up the necessary power needed to for a teleportation spell plus 6 and the stabilization needed to make sure that none were lost or scrambled into pieces. “Safe journeys be unto you and those who go forward to help you fight a common enemy to us all, Tahira. And don't worry we will be here to answer the call to battle, the moment you howl.” the blonde hair male raising his right upwards in an attempt to interlock it with Tah's own to which Tahira would do the same with a prideful smirk on her lips as hugs and kisses were giving out to the rest of the party that was going “Thank you Cole, I leave the pack in your capable hands. Just remember trust no one not even your own shadow as Dark Luther could be any one or anything. Even those that we love the most.” she'd say looking over a little girl who was standing nearby with her mother. “Aye that we will.” Cole replied a massive flash of light flickering itself through the skyline, not once not twice but three times before Luna stretches her hands out in front or her and a portal the width of two buildings suddenly appears before them. Lulu: “Tahira, its ready....time go.” Nodding her head, the Silver Haired Noble would lower her arm and begin to step back ,the others already joining the witch in front of the portal who gave them all orders to focus in onto Kasaihana, visualize it wholly in their minds, and once that image was secure, locked fully in place to step forward into the portal and it would do the rest taking them to their destination. Tah looking over those who had been her family for the past two months and into the skyline of the city that had a connection to someone very special to her whether she knew it or not, a voice telling her softly “I will put right what was made wrong by lunar light.” as one by one Chey and the others entered the portal behind Lulu and Tahira turns to do the same stopping short of doing so to proclaim. “No matter what we were and will always been the Wolfbloods of the Crescent City! Nothing about that will ever change!” and with these words she jumped into the portal her mind fully focus of Kasaihana City, and the battle that lay ahead here. Only to emerge from the portal much to her surprise in very room where she was brought to along with Cho and Mike within the newly built building belonging to the Order of the Moon a mere seconds later. Luna, her sisters, and Maxon all awaiting her to join the others who already stuffing their faces with food and refreshments. Luna: "Have seat Tahira, there's is much to be explained and I am afraid we may not have enough time to do it all in.... Words that since hearing that the worst of the worst was coming that Tah herself was starting to believe as she moves towards a nearby seat, pulls it out, and lowers herself into it. As it would seem like most night's here when it came to the City of Kasaihana...it...was...going...to..be...a...long one. Category:Saga 3 Category:The Silver Haired Noble Category:The Shamaness